Dirty Minds
by ilyPJP19
Summary: "Strip." Jace's voice was low and firm, almost sounding aggressive. "What?" Clary asked, clutching the hem of her shirt. "Clary, strip." He grabbed Clary's shirt and pinned her on the bed.


**Well, this was just a random idea I got (: It's so random I don't even know how it got there. Hope you'd like it, despite the crappiness…**

**DISCLAIMER: **I own everything in this. And by everything, I mean all! *evil diabolical laugh* *change expression* JUST KIDDING. I own nothing but the plot… and the crappiness.

* * *

**DIRTY MINDS**, a TMI fanfic by yours truly^^

*The separated italics are Alec's thoughts XP

"Strip." Jace's voice was low and firm, almost sounding aggressive.

"What?" Clary asked, clutching the hem of her shirt.

_I didn't know Jace was so bold! Like, hell, who'd expect!_

"Clary, strip." He grabbed Clary's shirt and pinned her on the bed.

"What the, Jace!" She kicked, and turned, and did her best to be free from Jace's airtight grip, but it didn't work. They were basically in that position for a few moments, and by a few, it meant a lot.

_What are they doing now? Should I barge in there? But…_

Jace, practically got tired, not to mention bored, and set Clary _free_. "C'mon. You just have to strip for god's sake!" He exclaimed, raising both his hands into a praying, more like begging, position.

"No way," she replied, grabbing the sheets, and throwing pillows at the stupid-looking-sort-of, guy in front of her.

He arched his brows and combed his hair with his fingers. "Why not?"

"Uh, it'll leave a mark, and it hurts." She said, innocently, then grinned, deviously.

"Ahhh," he groaned grabbing Clary on the shoulders. "Clary, you act as if you haven't done this before."

"Quit being an ass, and just leave me alone!" She yelled, throwing another pillow at him.

"Ow, Clary. Can't you just strip?"

"Shut up, Jace. Stay away from me!"

_HAH! I think I should be stopping Jace from what he's doing to Clary. What is he doing? _

"Shut up, eh? Make me." He gave her a very angelic smile, which is somehow devilish. Then, he jumped at Clary and pulled her shirt's hem upward.

_Molesting Clary? Anyway, at the count of three, I'll step in and stop whatever they're doing. 1… 2… 3… _

… _HE IS MOLESTING CLARY!_

"STOP! WHAT _THE HELL_ ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Alec exclaimed, upon seeing the two in their current position, and Jace's act of…

Jace arched his brows, obviously looking puzzled. "Uh, making Clary strip…" He looked at Clary, then to her shirt. "Uh, stripping Clary," he continued, flashing him a wide grin.

"Uh," It took him a while to process everything and the moment he did, all he was able to do was scream. Like hell, she screamed like a girl.

And right then and there, Isabelle was running towards Alec. "What the hell is your problem!" She yelled, wiping away her smeared lipstick. Then, she followed Alec's eyes and… "Oh. My. God. Jace! What in the name of Raziel are you doing!" She exclaimed, hands at her waist.

"Uh, I'm just—" He replied but was cut off by Izzy.

"Ugh, Why am I even asking! What are you planning to do to Clary!"

"I was—" And again, he was cut off by Izzy.

"God. Jace. Why are you doing this! You do know that Clary has a wound, don't you? And I understand that you love her so much, but she is injured! She has an injury for god's sake!"

"I know, that's—" And again…

"But Jace, this is just so-"This time, Jace cut her off. "Would you mind letting _me_ finish my sentence?" Well, that left Izzy speechless. "I know about her injury, and that's the reason why I'm doing this, okay!" Hearing this made Iz freak out.

Eventually, Clary felt sick of all the screaming and yelling, and so, she decided to barge in the freaky talk. "What is the matter with you guys! Suddenly screaming and freaking out about unexplained matters!"

"But, Clary, how can you be like that when he was… when he was… when he was…" Alec yelled back, but was unable to finish his sentence. Fortunate him, Izzy seem to think of the same thing, and so, she continued the unfinished sentence. "He… He was molesting you!" She exclaimed, eyes shut.

"What?" Jace and Clary asked in unison, undeniably surprised.

"He was! Actually, he is!" Alec replied, pointing at their position, especially Jace's.

And all of a sudden, Clary and Jace burst out laughing. Jace was rolling on the carpet and Clary was already tearing up out of laughter.

"B-b-but…" Izzy protested in a whimper-like voice.

"They're making a fool out of us," Alec said, with a huge sigh.

The two gradually got tired of the whole laughing like a bunch of idiots thingy, so they ended up panting like hell.

"Hah, I-i-, Psh," Jace started but burst out laughing again. Then he laughed harder, which made Clary laugh. And they both laughed, hysterically.

After a few minutes, they stopped laughing, finally.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry about that," Jace apologized.

"Okay, now what were you guys saying you were thinking about what we were doing before we went laughing and laughing?" Clary asked, still keeping herself from laughing.

"Uh," Alec started, but never bothered to continue.

"Right, about Jace molesting me," Clary announced moments before laughing, again.

"Okay, let's talk about this serious matter now," Jace said, grinning widely.

"JACE. Explain your unlawful acts, now!" Izzy, now, burning with rage, demanded.

"Okay, so… Both of you think that I was molesting Clary?"

"Obviously…" Clary cut in, as she, eventually, managed to quit laughing.

"Well, don't act all innocent! We don't think that. We know that!" Alec exclaimed.

"Hm. So, you people really think I was doing something unlawful, such as molesting Clary?"

"YES." Both, Alec and Iz, replied in unison.

"I wasn't doing something unlawful. Moreover, I wasn't molesting her."

"It's true. He wasn't, seriously," Clary confirmed, in a sweet and well-mannered voice.

Iz felt like puking. _Oh Christ. So, he wasn't molesting her, because Clary wasn't against of what he was doing! Ha. Iz, calm down. Breathe in, out, in, out. _She managed to keep her composure, but after a few moments, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Iz," Alec said, trying to calm Izzy down.

"Are you just going to freak out like that, or are you willing to listen to my ever so awesome self, explaining the scene you just saw?" Jace asked, boastfully.

"Go on, go on," Alec replied.

"But Iz…" Clary said, worried about her friend's emotional state.

"She'll be fine. Now, Jace…"

"Okay, so, I wasn't doing what you are thinking. You do know that Clary is wounded or injured, right?"

"Uh huh." _And you're taking advantage of that, punk._

"And you saw the scene where I was removing her shirt, am I, or am I not right?"

"You're right."

"And that's because of her wound."

"Yeah," Clary barged in.

"Eh?" Iz asked.

"What part of this don't you get?" Jace replied, with another question, which was answered by Clary, instead of Iz or Alec.

"They don't understand the part where… uh, ask them."

"I don't understand why you were doing that," Alec muttered.

"It was the wound."

"Ah! I'm asking for your motive, stupid."

"Whatever. This is so boring. I didn't know putting a healing rune on Clary's wound is illegitimate, and lewd. C'mon, Clares, let's go get some smoothie."

And with that, Izzy and Alec were left, dumbfounded.

* * *

**~The ending was sooooooo corny… I KNOW. I was stuck:| Hate it? Like it? Despise it? Curse me? Tell me I suck? REVIEW -_-''**


End file.
